How to date a villain!
by SaiyanPrincessBB
Summary: Krillin is desperately trying to find a way to date 18... so he asks Bulma for advice: how can I date a former villain! Takes place a few months after Cell, originally planned to be just a one shot but I may add another chapter... :)
1. How to date a villain!

A/N: Hey guys, this is a one shot I just wrote after watching a few episodes of Garlic Jr saga. As we all know Kirllin broke up with Marron so I thought what would a conversation be like between him and Bulma, about something they both share… their love interests. Enjoy! =)

* * *

**How to date a villain!**

* * *

It was a hot August day in West City. Even though summer was coming to an end, the temperatures were still high enough for people to frequent the beach. That though, meant nothing to the residents of Capsule Corp. seeing as their routine was unaffected by this. Sure, Bulma would have loved a day at the beach, tanning while the boys admired her beauty. But those days were over for the blue haired heiress. With a mischievous baby on the loose, a temperamental saiyan prince locked up in his room and a hopeless, air headed mother, who could blame her?

It had been 3 months since Goku's death and 2 months since the incident with Bojack… 2 months since her grown up baby boy had returned to his timeline… Bulma sighed. She missed him terribly, he was her son in one way or another, even though from a different timeline. He was the proof that she needed to convince herself that she could be an amazing mother. The kid had grown up alone after all, with only his mother and without his father… the heiress frowned. What the hell was wrong with that jerk?! Since Goku's death he had locked himself in his room and was out only during meals (and you should feel blessed if he graced you even with the simplest grunt). Sure, he helped everyone and fought Bojack, but that happened only because he felt Trunks and Gohan weren't strong enough to beat him. Vegeta used to be the most confident person she had ever met, always sure of his power and abilities. What the hell happened to that man and his self esteem?! Right after Bojack (and after Trunks left for the future) he resumed his lazy routine, even refused to fight with her. That had her concerned.

Bulma snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head. Thinking about the mercurial prince was not the smartest thing to do. Not that she had a lot of things to do…

Suddenly she heard the bell ring and cursed whoever was behind the door. Even with a closed bedroom door on the second floor, her son's sensitive ears could hear every single noise downstairs and she had spent almost an hour trying to make him to sleep. She sighed again and opened the door, raising an eyebrow at the strange visit she received.

"Hey Bulma, is this a bad time?" said the guy noticing her appearance.

"Krillin! No, not at all… come in." she replied stepping aside so he could enter the house. She closed the door after her old friend entered and they both made their way towards the living room.

"It sure is quiet here…" said Krillin glancing around suspiciously. Bulma noticed this and gave him a small smile.

"Actually, my mom and dad are on vacation, Trunks is asleep and Vegeta… well I haven't seen him today, not that I actually see him all the time. He's not been himself lately and I don't know what's going on with him. He's been like this since Cell's defeat."

"Yeah, Trunks told me something about that, saying that he had retired from fighting. What the hell was that about?"

"How do I know?" said Bulma opening the fridge and grabbing 2 cans of sodas "Usually he would reply to all of my insults, but he doesn't bother with that anymore. He has a new routine: wake up, stay in his room, come down during meals, ignore everyone and go back to the safe confines of his bedroom. So, what can I help you with?" finished Bulma handing him his beverage. Krillin opened the can and sighed, glancing around the room nervously. Everywhere except Bulma's face. She raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior 'What's wrong with him? Why is everyone so out of character lately?'

"Well…" said Krillin blushing deeply.

"Spit it out already. You're driving me nuts, all of you." said Bulma with her trademark 'hands on hips' pose, scowling. Krillin gulped and started to sweat.

"Gosh Bulma, you're starting to look like Vegeta."

"Well then, you should know better than to piss me off."

"Okay, here's the thing… I came for some tips…" said Krillin nervously.

Bulma's features softened at his words. "Dating tips? What for? I mean, I'm not the best person around to ask advice about dating… my relationships have been going downhill. My first boyfriend, the one I dated for over 10 years cheated on me and then I set eyes on Vegeta. Okay, he never cheated on me but then again, we were never an item. That should say something don't you think?"

"But Bulma, you have a son with him. This is why I'm asking you, not because of your experiences, but because you're the only one who can understand me right now. You see, there's this girl…"

"What girl Krillin?"

"Well, android 18…" said the ex monk in a quiet voice.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What was that? I didn't hear what you said Krillin. Care to repeat?"

"Android 18! I want you to give me dating tips about android 18!" said Krillin almost shouting, his cheeks crimson red.

Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. Didn't the idiot know she had a baby sleeping?! As if on cue, Trunks' crying voice was heard on the baby monitor and Bulma got even angrier. "Excellent Krillin, go on and shout!" she said heading upstairs.

* * *

The monk sighed. Was he that hopeless that he had come to Bulma Briefs, none other than Bulma Briefs to ask for dating tips?! And now she was pissed off about him waking Trunks up. After what seemed an eternity, he glanced at the clock. Bulma had been gone for about 30 minutes so he got up ready to leave. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard her footsteps.

"Where do you think you're going?! I thought you wanted dating tips!" said Bulma with baby Trunks on her arms. He seemed to be chewing something, very frustrated. There was no denying that kid was Vegeta's.

"Well, you weren't coming back so I thought I should leave." replied Krillin grinning sheepishly. Bulma sighed and headed towards the living room.

"I was trying to put this little guy back to sleep but he's a stubborn one. I don't think he gets that from my side of the family!"

"Yeah, sure… you're not stubborn… not at all…" muttered the bald fighter with his hands in his pockets.

"I heard that. I'm not _that_ stubborn! He gets that from his ad, not from me. Just the other day he tried to walk, my perfect little boy." She said cooing at baby Trunks who was still chewing on his toy. After getting very angry that he couldn't break it, he threw the toy away, which landed upon a vase, breaking it in the process. Bulma sighed and put him down on the floor, while he started to half crawl half walk towards his toys. "So, what do you want from me?" she asked sitting down on her couch, next to Krillin. "You want dating tips from me because…"

"Because you had a fling with someone that used to be a bad, bad guy and I want to date someone that used to be a killer android. We're both on the same boat."

"It's not like we dated, you know… Vegeta and I. It didn't last long, but I don't regret it."

"What exactly happened between you two Bulma?"

"I don't know. One moment we were fighting like there was no tomorrow and the next… well you know. Until he left and went to train in space. He came back a few months later and reality hit him harder that a sparring session with Goku: he was going to be a father. Needless to say, he freaked out and there was little to no interaction between us after that. It didn't help that I gave birth to Trunks when my parents weren't here. If you want him to freak out, make him face a pregnant woman. And f there was little interaction before Trunks' birth, after his birth we didn't even talk."

"Sounds complicated." said Krillin sighing.

"It was. But I wish we could go back to that again. It's better than talking to someone who won't reply. As for android 18, I don't know what she's like."

"Well, she's distant and cold with the world. She's a little bit arrogant at times though."

"Sounds like my own pain in the ass." Replied Bulma chuckling, which made Krillin laugh.

"If you say so."

"Look, there's no formula to deal with those types. What matter are little things, actions speak more than words, you know. Just… give her some time but don't leave her alone. Try to get under her skin without being too clingy or annoying. Go with the flow, no strategy. That's all I can say."

"You were helpful, thanks. Have you talked to Chichi lately?"

"I did in fact, just the other day. She's still coping with her pregnancy and Goku's death, Gohan's freaked out behavior, not to mention he's a preteen. I think I'll go pay her a visit later. Trunks would love spending time with Gohan."

"He's cute." replied Krillin pointing at Trunks.

"Of course he is, are you forgetting who his parents are?" she said smirking proudly. "He's cute and smart, just like his mommy, aren't you baby?"

Trunks raised his eyes towards Bulma and gave her a huge grin, as if he understood her every word.

"I should get going." said Krillin giving her a small smile. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Don't get me started on that one. I'm still dealing with that guy upstairs. Let's see if he'll finally grace me with his reply today!" she replied winking and laughing. Krillin laughed too and after giving Trunks' a pat on his head, earning the baby's smile, he left Bulma on her own with her thoughts. "Come on baby, let's get you dressed up, we're going to see Gohan and auntie Chichi. Don't you love that?"

Trunks grinned in approval as they both headed towards his nursery. Though they missed a pair of obsidian eyes watching them carefully…


	2. Settling down

**So, I decided to add this chapter too... I don't think I will add more but who knows...**

* * *

**Settling down.**

* * *

"So, how's your pregnancy going?"

When Chichi first saw Bulma on her door, the first impulse was to cry. 3 months after Goku's death and 3 months pregnant were a lot for the raven haired woman to handle so she needed as much support as she could get. But because her blue haired friend was with Trunks in her arms and Gohan was studying in his room, she decided to hold back her tears.

"Good. As good as a saiyan pregnancy can be, you know. Extreme mood swings and insane cravings. But Gohan has been helping a lot too. I feel bad for him, his life completely changed, he lost his father, he feels he's responsible for me and now the baby... plus he's in a fragile age. I'm scared Bulma."

"Chichi-" said Bulma taking Chichi's hand in hers "- you're the strongest woman I know in every single way. You've handled a lot of things. Plus I'm here whenever you need me. You know I'm just a phone call away don't you?!"

"I know and I'm grateful. But you have your own problems to deal with. And Vegeta is the biggest, most serious one. What are you gonna do with him?"

Bulma sighed and smiled sadly. "I really don't know. I try to talk to him but he won't even reply."

"You got tired already?"

"I love him to pieces, but truth be told, I'm tired of putting up with his childish behavior. I would give anything just to have his old, arrogant self back again."

Trunks, who was sitting on the floor, glanced up at Bulma. They were talking about his daddy, he knew that much. Getting up on his two feet, he went towards his mother and patted her leg, as if to show her that everything was going to be just fine. Both Bulma and Chichi smiled sweetly at him and the younger woman sighed.

"Guess Gohan could take a break from his studies. Come on the two of you, let's go get him."

Walking down the hall to Gohan's bedroom, Bulma caught sight of a picture of Goku. Stopping, she motioned Trunks to look at the picture.

"Hey baby see, he was mama's best friend since we were little. He was very strong and very kind. You and his son or daughter are going to be best friends, just like us."

Chichi smiled sadly at Bulma. Both missed him, she missed her husband while Bulma missed her best friend and closest thing she had ever had to a brother.

"Gohan, someone's here to see you, but you probably know by now." said Chichi holding the door opened. Bulma smiled brightly at Gohan, who was studying. Ever since his father's death, the boy had granted his mother's every single wish, including studying to be the bright scholar she had always wanted him to be.

"Bulma, Trunks!" said Gohan jumping from his chair greeting the blue haired woman. What happened in Namek was something they would always share and after that experience he couldn't help but feel close to Bulma. She was like a sister to his father after all. "How great to see you!"

"I thought you would need a break." said Chichi "I'm going to get started with dinner, Bulma are you staying?"

"Sorry Chichi, gotta go back and solve that tiny little problem."

"Oh okay, if you change your mind feel free to tell me." said Chichi closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Hey kid, so how's it going?" said Bulma. Trunks was trying to break free from her hold and noticing this she let him go.

"Well, good I guess, studying, mom's pregnancy, you know. what about your tiny little problem? I guess it's a saiyan problem with dark, flame shaped hair isn't it?"

"Ugh, don't remind me of him." said Bulma rolling her eyes.

"Dada?" said Trunks. He knew that his mommy usually rolled her eyes or got very sad and/or angry when she was talking about his daddy. This had to be one of those times.

"Yes honey, your jerk of a daddy."

Gohan laughed at Trunks' face, who was practically a perfect imitation of Vegeta's scowl. If the kid had dark eyes and hair, he would be a clone of the saiyan prince.

"I'm not going to ask you about that topic. It would take us a whole day."

"There's not much to talk about actually. That pig is overly depressed. He doesn't even want to insult me. But I have something to tell you though. Krillin stopped by earlier."

"Really? He came to visit just the other day but mom was away with grandpa."

"Well, he wanted to ask me something. He wanted to know how to date 18."

Gohan burst out laughing, finding it impossible to stop. "Gee Bulma are you serious?!"

"Yes, he wanted dating tips from me because I was the only one who had been romantically involved with a former villain."

Gohan laughed even more, if that were possible. "I knew Krillin had a crush on 18, but I didn't know he was actually gonna ask her out. What did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him? I told him to be patient but just because I put up with Vegeta doesn't mean that I know how to put up with all the bad guys."

"Oh trust me Bulma, being able to put up with Vegeta is something that deserves a medal. In Krillin's eyes, you're the proof that there's still hope for him." said Gohan not being able to restrain his laughter anymore and wiping his eyes. Trunks looked at Gohan wide eyed and laughed pointing at him. Gohan shook his head and smiled. "You're just like your father, right down to the habit of mocking everyone."

"Oh kid, you don't wanna know!" said Bulma sighing and rolling her eyes again.

An hour later, after saying their goodbyes, Trunks and Bulma started their plane and headed towards West City.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp. , Vegeta was searching the fridge for something to eat. The woman wasn't back yet and her parents were away on vacation. Sensing Trunks' ki just outside the door, he felt the key being inserted and the door open. Trunks entered the kitchen walking while Bulma was holding 3 capsules in her hand. She came towards him and tossed the capsule on the kitchen counter, food appearing when the smoke cleared. There were 20 boxes of pizza.

"One of them is mine, the rest is yours. I thought you might be hungry."

Vegeta just nodded and took 19 boxes, leaving one to Bulma and headed towards his room.

_'Eat Vegeta. Were gonna have a long talk just as soon as I put Trunks back to sleep.'_ thought Bulma to herself picking her son up.

* * *

It was 10 PM when Bulma finally closed the nursery door. She smiled. Her baby boy would fall asleep immediately after his bath. With a new purpose, she walked down the hall, to Vegeta's room. She opened the door slowly and saw he was awake, staring at the TV. She unplugged the TV cable and he glared at her evilly.

"Oh stop it will you?! We're gonna talk, and we're gonna do it right now. I'm fed up with you behaving as if you're younger than Trunks. Shit happens everyday Vegeta but we don't lock ourselves in our room and ignore the rest of the world. Grow up and take responsibility. You made your bed, you lie in it. You're a father now and staying here all day isn't going to reverse it."

Vegeta said nothing just narrowed his eyes.

Bulma was livid. She wanted him to talk to her and she wanted it right now. She grabbed her slipper and threw it at him. "At least insult me you idiot. But say something. Anything. "

Again, Vegeta said nothing but took in her appearance. He hadn't really noticed but she was back to perfect shape, even after giving birth. And motherhood had given her a glow that made her even more beautiful. He had heard part of her conversation with baldy. He didn't know she felt that way about the situation. He blamed himself for not being able to help the grown up version of Trunks. Cell had killed him and he hadn't been able to protect him, nor avenge him. Kakarot was gone and he, the saiyan prince, had been surpassed by a kid. He had stayed because he would train Trunks. Bulma knew nothing about saiyans and it would be hard for her alone to raise the boy. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?"

Bulma's eyes widened in shock. He replied, for the first time in months, he replied. She sat on the bed next to him.

"Anything. I want to know that you're okay. Vegeta, I'm worried about you. You never acted like this. I fell in love with the way you were always in control, always self confident and no one could wipe that smirk off your face. Seeing you like this pains me more than a thousand physical tortures would."

"What would you know about them?"

"I don't. But I can imagine… Vegeta, why are you truly here?"

"To train the boy. He'll need it, you must have noticed his strength is getting out of control. Either that, or he'll start hurting you."

Bulma smirked. "Careful Vegeta, one might think you're worried about my safety."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Absolutely not. I just don't want him to feel guilty."

"Uh huh" said Bulma getting closer to him. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Look, I just want you to be a father to your son, that's all. I know what we had is long gone. But Trunks is still here."

He only nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Vegeta. And start training. Your body is changing and let me tell you it's not a pretty sight." she said winking closing the door behind her, leaving the saiyan stare at it wide eyed. He shook his head and smirked. Maybe this could go somewhere...


End file.
